


I will find my family

by Asher_cruz1565



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Multi, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_cruz1565/pseuds/Asher_cruz1565
Summary: Harry Potter has been abused by the people he is supposed to call "family" ever since he had to move in with the Dursleys he has to do all of the chords cleaning and whatever they want if he did one of the chores wrong or did not do what they said he would get beaten.  this was all a regular schedule for harry.  until that one fateful day on Dudley's 10th birthday...⚠WARNING⚠BloodChild abusebxbDepressing themesDumbledore bashingupdates will be slow and chapters will be short if I feel like it. it will also be drarry because it's my story





	1. Chapter 1

*Spells*  
~parseltoung~  
"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

3rd POV  
Today was Dudley 10th birthday. They were planning to go to the zoo. Well everyone expect poor little Harry Potter. He is going to say at their house locked in the cupboard under the stairs. The second he woke up he was sent to make breakfast for the family of overgrown pigs. When he got the materials. He started to go to work, he stopped when he heard and Petunia go down the stairs she, when she arrived, she started to yell at him to not burn anything for her perfect little 'dudylkins'

Time Skip  
After Harry finished breakfast. He got out 4 plates then aunt Petunia comes running in slapping him on top of the head saying "you do not deserve food you are a freak and your parents where drunken freaks who killed themselves in a car crash because they don't love you!!" Every time she or uncle Vernon said something like that about his parents he felt a ping in his heart. but he slowly starts to put back his plate. put all of the food on the table. that was when Dudley and uncle Vernon came down the stairs. dudley gasped as he saw his presents his face begins to scrunch up in anger. "how many are there!" he screamed looking at his presents. "35," Vernon said with a smug look on his face "counted 'em my self" he continued "that is 2 less than last year!!!" the piglet er I mean dudley screamed. "Well sweety we have more we just can't give them to you yet we have to go to the zoo to buy your other gifts" aunt petunia said "AND FREAK GO TEND TO THE GARDEN" uncle Vernon screeched. Harry ran as fast as his feet could carry him so he does not get beat by Uncle Vernon the last time he did not do what he asked that second he got beat with a belt, it took weeks to heal. He would not chance it again

Harry POV 

I was running outside to tend to the garden. Decided to work on the rose bush first. I never liked to work on the rose bush it would always give me thorns and scratches but if I do it first it would give my hands time to heal before I get locked back in my cupboard. When I was working I saw something moving under the bush. I start to get closer and closer to the bottom of the plant to see what was moving. I gasp in shock when I see a snake. The most beautiful snake I have ever seen. A mixture of blues and purples. The scales are just simmering in the sun. It is gorgeous. But it is injured I start to move my hands towards the snake. I stop realizing I don't know what species the snake is. ~I will help you don't worry~ I say it not like it can understand me ~dont worry hatchling I am fine~ 'wait can I hear this snake?' I thought ~c-can you understand me?~ I ask ~of course young hatchling, you speak the tongue of the serpents~  'what is this crazy snake saying?' ~w-who are you?~ I ask her ~my name is Saraya(sar-rai-ya), little hatchling~ she said to answer my question. ~saraya what a beautiful name, I have one last question how come I can speak to you I don't think normal aunt Petunia was right I am a freak~  I said ~hatchling don't you dare say that only a select few wizards have the ability to talk to serpents you are part of those wizards hatchling yo-~ ~Harry~ I interrupted ~what?~ she asked ~Harry call me Harry, and what do when you said wizard~ she was about to answer me when uncle  Vernon rudely interrupted "BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET YOUR ASS INSIDE " he yelled at the top of his lungs ~soraya can you wrap yourself around my waist you can explain why you said wizard when I'm locked in my cupboard~ Saraya nodded and climbed up my leg and wrapped herself twice around my waist. Once Saraya is secure on my waist I start to run inside not wanting uncle Vernon any angrier.

3rd POV  
When Harry ran into the house he was punched in the face by his uncle. "That is just the beginning punishment, I will finish it when I and my family get back from the zoo. you will be locked in the cupboard." After he finished saying that he grabbed poor harry by the hair and pulled him all the way towards the cupboard and throws him in. Harry winced in pain as he hit the back of the tiny cupboard Vernon smiled as he heard the wince " I better not see anything broken when I get home or else there will be no more Harry Potter." After the Vernon said as he slammed the door to the cupboard. Harry heard the door lock than heard the slam to the front door of the house.

Harry's POV

Once I heard the front door slam I knew I could talk to Saraya ~saraya are you hurt?~ I asked the snake uncoiling around my waist. ~no hatchli-er Harry I am fine, but are you ok? I saw the big man hurt you~ she asked in a concerned voice ~yes Saraya I am fine, I have been through much worse than a little punch, well anyway what did you mean when you said "wizard"~ ~well little harry have you ever done something out of the ordinary like turn something a different color or levitate something or if a door was locked it just magically opened or any other occurrences that had been unexplained event~ Saraya asked me ~ yes some of these things happened to me, I once turned blue and once a shelf feel over and all of the books where about to fall on me but they stopped before they hit me and once there was this time I teleported to the roof of the school I go to to get away from Dursley and his gang, why do you ask?~ when I told her these things she hissed in delight ~well little harry you are a wizard~ ~ I'm a what~ ~you are a wizard the unexplainable thing you did was magic, I can see you do not know what speices of snake am I right? well, I am no normal snake I am a mini Basilisk that doesn't have a stare of death. try thinking about opening the door having the lock be unlocked~ she explained to me 'i am surprised so all the freaky thing I did was actually magic. ~yes Saraya I will do as you ask and thank you for telling me this~ after I told her this I focus on the lock on the door unlocking as I did so I felt a surge of something that I assumed was magic flow through me I go back to unlocking the door when I do I heard the door unlock. I look at Saraya and smile ~Saraya can you show me the wizarding world.~ I asked her with a smile on my face ~sure little harry~ she said climbing up to my waist, when she was secure i walk out the door to the tiny cupboard. I walk up to the front door more confident than I have ever felt in my entire life as I walk out the door the only thing I can think is 

'wizarding world here I come'


	3. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but please wait

weeks ago I got kicked out of my safe haven and was forced to live with my mom. She is verbally abusive and she hates me. And then my step-dad he is both verbally and physically abusive. My mental issues all have gotten worse. I self harm a lot more and I even tried to kill myself. Self harm and my phone are some of the very few thing keeping me alive and I got my phone taken away and my the few friends I have are leaving me because I am always depressed and not how I used to be. And school is shit. Teachers are rude and don't listen when I tell them that I am being bullied. They say I'm fine and it will get better. Now the only good thing in my life is all the support you all give to me, the reunion of MCR and my select few friends.

So please wait. I will update when things get better. I am truly sorry that you all have to wait so long because of me. I am sorry and until then. I love you all and again in sorry   
~Asher

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. this is the longest chapter I have ever made in my entire life I hope you all have a wonderful day PS don't expect the next chapter to be as long


End file.
